


Love

by Identiaetslos



Series: Nox Trevelyan Collection [19]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Endgame, F/F, Fluff, Post War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Cassandra muses about love for her Natalie Trevelyan.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Series: Nox Trevelyan Collection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1028979
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Love

I used to think of myself as a romantic. Love was an ideal purchased with rose petals and sung on the lips of soft poetry. I wanted to throw myself at a lie, be in love with a promise which would never be kept; love is not an act. It is not a gift or trite words forgotten in a fleeting moment. Love is like a garden; it grows with care, patience, hope in the mundane, and the ability to appreciate beauty in even the darkest corners. I had no idea what love truly was until I met her.

Love is devotion when the battlefields are silent. When only the two of us remain with each other and our memories as rain splatters on the mossy roof of a distant home we share. My Natalie, with that smile upon her lips which can get anything out of me and pulls at my heart as much as it does...elsewhere. She looks at me from her pot of stew on the fire and offers to eat my carrots since she made them too mushy again.


End file.
